Witch
by Yellow Lion
Summary: Normal life is a given for sakura, but after her life has been turned upside down and she is going to a school with all perverts and love making freaks, how is the cat demon virgin going to survive? sassak inosak gaasak itasak hinasak nejisak n more...


I remember that scar so well. They all had it, and I did too.

I was their master in disguise.

-

-

My mother walked into the living room where I was sprawled out on the couch watching TV and texting at the same time. She took the remote and turned the TV on mute. She sat down next to me and rubbed my legs and looked at me with a sad and tired look. "Honey… uh I know that this is very hard for me to tell you this, but your bàba and I thought that it would be best to… not go to Kohona High" my mother stuttered out.

I just stared at her is disbelief. I jumped up from lying down. "No… No way! Mom! You can't do this to me! I have a boyfriend, friends, good grades, and… and… a life!" I shouted. I can't believe this!

"W-well, sweetie, Bàba has recommended a school for you. It's very clean and nice!" she said, trying to change my mind, but failing.

"No mom! I can't! I can't!" I said. I couldn't yell at my mother. She was too frail and kind to get verbally abused by me.

So what could I do? I knew that somehow, _somehow_, she would win this fight,

I sighed and collapsed into the expensive sofa. I looked up to my mom with my big puppy eyes. She wasn't looking at me. Instead, she was looking at the fireplace. The fire cracked and burned up the wood. The huge fireplace had sparks coming out from it. The house was elegant, large, and old. There were about twenty-five bedrooms, seven kitchens, twenty-two bathrooms, fifteen sitting rooms, and many other rooms for no purpose at all.

I sighed again. "Bàba put your stuff in the car already. He packed your clothes and any other carry on item that you need. C-can you get into the car?" she asked timidly.

I nodded. I pretended to cry to make her feel bad and maybe, just maybe change her mind. "Let me go to my room" I said and sniffed. I stomped up the grand staircase up to my room. I fell onto my bed and breathed in its scent. I squeezed my eyes shut and my large ears, paws, and tail came out.

It had been almost nine years.

I'm a cat demon. Or, what humans call a witch… No, I'm not the type that flies around on a broomstick, or the one that has thick red hair that sticks up in every direction and wears a tall pointy hat; I'm a regular cat demon/witch.

I got up and looked into the mirror. I had short hair, but a couple of strands on each side of my head were really long. My black ears stuck out and wiggled. My bright emerald eyes usually bright with life, were very dim, and tired looking. I was wearing a dark green and black plaid button down dress and black half lace up Vans. I liked my outfit because my dress matched my eyes. The dress was a tad short… but who cares? My parents could really give a hoot. They thought that I looked good in anything that I wore.

I was always the 'pretty girl' at my schools; the girl that every guy wanted to get with, and every girl wanted to be. I sighed for the third time. I put my ears, paws, and tail away and walked down the stairs again.

I saw my parents at the bottom of the staircase and they smiled at me. My mother had smooth short red hair and calm blue eyes, her eyes always looked sad, as if she were about to cry. Yet, she always had a convincing smile on her face. She was a witch as well as I.

My bàba had absolutely snowy white hair and black glasses. He was the one with green eyes and the never fading smile. He always smiled, but never showed and teeth because he had fangs. He used to when he was younger, but children became afraid of them and him, so he never smiled. Ever. But then, he met my mother who happened also to be a demon. They fell in love and had me. I don't have fangs, so people aren't scared of me. In fact, people are attracted to me because of my beauty. I never really cared about beauty, but my friends took the better of me and buy me a bunch of great clothes and other stuff. (They're rich)

I got to the bottom of the stairs and my mother wrapped her arm around my waist and my bàba put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled up at them and they blushed and then smiled back. We walked out to the limo and we were driven to the new academy.

I really didn't want to leave my regular school. I love interacting with humans. Humans seem to especially like mating and kissing. They're very good at it I must say. My parents and I talked about random stuff the whole time. Once we got there, my parents took my to my dorm. It was like a large condo. I liked it. It was very modern and there were glass windows across the far wall that gave me a perfect view of the ocean. It was gorgeous. I walked into the rooms. There were four beds, two in one room, and two in the other. One bed was already taken in the white room. So I took the other bed available. I set up and put all of my stuff away, then walked out.

A half hour later, I was very sad. I had just broken up with my last boyfriend and I felt like dying. I knew that I couldn't and wouldn't kill myself, so I settled on sleeping. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. Just a tiny nap, ne? That's all.

-

-

I woke up and it was about dinnertime. Apparently, my parents had left me. I felt scared, like, like there was something about to jump up and scare me… I shuddered. Yikes. It was below zero outside and I was freezing. The fireplace was on and there was three figures lying down on the carpet below my bed. Two boys and a girl. They were all so beautiful. One of the boys had flaming red unruly hair and kanji symbol above his right eye. The other boy had spiky blackish bluish hair. Lastly, there was the girl. She had platinum blonde hair. She had the left eye covered by her bangs.

My heart skipped a beat when her eyes opened. I blushed, her baby blue eyes shown brightly. She looked up to me and sat on my lap. She pushed all of her weight onto me and I fell back. I blushed scarlet now. She pushed the hair away from my ear and looked at my scar. I had had this since I was born. She moved her bangs and reveled her scar too. It was the same shape. A lightning bolt; she released her hair and swooped down and kissed me passionately on the lips. I squirmed and tried to push her off as she kissed harder every time I tried to get free. I was running out of breath now… she finally lifted her mouth and I gasped for air. She looked perfectly fine.

I wanted to make a break for it, but then I remembered that she was on top of me. I started squalling. And the boys groaned and sat up. "Help me!" I yelled to them. They merely sat there and watched the show. The blonde brought me into another kiss, but she put her hand on my cheek to keep me stiller. She took her hot tongue and thrust it into my mouth. I started pushing, but my hand accidentally squeezed her breast. She stopped kissing and looked down. She smirked. "Heh, I didn't know that you were this in to it" she said.

I blushed. "N-no! I-I was trying to get you off-" I stuttered out, but she put a finger to my mouth to shush me.

"Don't worry. I was only saying hi" she said and smiled. I blushed and looked away. Since when do you say hi to someone by making out with them?

The red head next got up from his sitting position and cupped my cheek and pulled him to me and pecked me on the lips. Then he blushed and sat down. The raven-haired one smirked and placed his hand on my thigh and snuck his tongue into my mouth. I blushed x10. This was the best of the three kisses that I had just received. The boy reluctantly pulled away and sat down on the bed beside me. I touched my lips with my fingers and blushed once again.

"What's wrong? Never said hi to someone before?" asked the blonde. "By the way, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and this is Gaara Subaku, also Sasuke Uchiha" she said. "They're our roomies" she said and winked.

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, I've said hi, but not by kissing someone…" I said and looked down to my lap. Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I looked up to him and blushed.

"You're pretty hot. What size are you?" he asked. I looked at him questioningly. He sighed and poked my breast.

"Oh… G" I said and they're jaws dropped.

"PERFECT!" they yelled and glomped me. I squirmed and wiggled out of their grasp. I ran out of the room and I heard their yells behind me. "COME BACK!"

I ran and ran. There was a lone door with a sign out in front of the room. It was one of those red STOP signs, but I ignored it. I went in and slammed the door shut. I was surprised that it was unlocked. I looked around. No one, great!

I jumped into a room. Apparently, it was the bathroom. It was large and very spacious. There were even hot springs in here! Shiz! There was a water fountain in the center of the water. I unbuttoned my dress quickly and took off my shoes and socks. I jumped in and swam to the center. They would surely not find me in here. Heh, god, was I smart? I sat on top of a rock and scratched my leg. I leaned back to lie down since it was a long flat rock and shut my eyes. I was still very tired. Strangely, there was water dripping on me. Hey, since when was the waterfall over here? I opened my emerald orbs to catch a glance at onyx eyes and long black hair. He stared down at me and then kissed my lips, cheek, and neck. Then he looked into my eyes again.

"What're you doing in here? This is the boy's washroom…" he said awkwardly. He pulled my panties down. "No, definitely not a boy. Oh I get it, you wanted a peek at me, didn't you, sweetie?" he asked and his smirk sent shivers down my spine. Just like the other boy, Sasuke. "I mean, who doesn't want to look at _the_ Uchiha Itachi?" he asked. Aa… Uchiha. Brothers…

"You're too arrogant. Get off of me. I was merely hiding. I don't even know who you are." I said coldly. He didn't budge in fact he looked surprised. "I said **move.**" I said harshly.

He finally got off and I got off the rock. Out of the blue, [(water) literally] a platinum blonde, almost grey haired man walked out with only a mere towel around his waist. He spotted me and smirked. "Itachi" he said in a low husky voice, "Get your fucking stupid ass whores out of the shitting bathroom. I feel fucking uncomfortable with so many fucking sluts looking at my hot ass naked" he said.

Itachi smirked. "She's new, she doesn't appear to know me, nonetheless have ever even heard of me" he said and looked at my ass.

"I want to get out of here! It's a maze in here!" I yelled. I was sick of these boys mistaking me for their 'whores' and 'sluts'! Even if it was two men, it still annoyed me. I wanted out, now. "Plus. You," I said looking at the grey haired man, "You don't have an ass." I said and triumphantly smirked. What could he say to that? I have a chest so he can't make fun of me.

His face was all red. "Well you bitch, I didn't ask for your opinion," he said.

"I don't give a flying fuck. I'm only telling you the truth," I said.

He walked over to me and ripped off my bra and my breasts went flying around. I yelped, blushed, and ducked into the water so that none of the approaching boys could see them. "Heh, not too confident now, ne?" he asked and now was the one smirking.

"Kuso! You bastard! Gimme my bra back!" I yelled and ran after him. I jumped up and pounced on him. My breasts pressed into his back and he lost control.

"No way babe!" he said and threw the bra onto some naked guy's head and now jumped onto me.

-

Sakura: God, its like everything I do, he ends up doing! You're a bad writer Uke-nee!

**Uke: hey shut up Saku, or else I'll make everyone in the room have sex with you. At. The. Same. Time! MUHAHAHA.**

Sakura: Gasp! You wouldn't!

**Uke: Oh yes would… I'm a pervert like that!**

Sakura: -Faints-

-

The man rubbed his face into my breasts and I blushed and wiggled. "H-hey! Get off of me you perverted bastard!" I screamed at him.

Itachi was suddenly at my side. "Yeah, you heard her you perverted bastard. She's mine." He said smugly and grabbed me and hoisted me up in to a hold bridal style. He kissed my nose and smiled slyly. "Mine" he repeated.

Abruptly, I was torn out of his arms. "Hell no 'Tachi. You always get the hot ones!" yelled a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes, like Ino's.

"Ack! For God's sake! Put me down! I don't like being fought over," I yelled angrily. "Though it happens a lot…" I said incoherently.

I reached out for my bra that was in the hands of a red head next to me. I pulled it off of his head and clasped it behind my back. I huffed and tried to get out of the dumb blonde's hands. I somehow managed, and left the room. The half naked guys stared at my back from afar, wishing that I'd come back and have sex with them. Not a chance.

I was at the door. I turned around to look at them. They all looked like lost puppies. I sighed. Ignore them… ignore them. I put my dress and carried my shoes and socks. I walked out of the room. I sighed. Shiz, that was troublesome! I caught sight of something black out of the corner of my eye. She was hiding behind a white pillar. I turned fully around. "Come out from your hiding! Show yourself!" I demanded.

I timid looking girl came out. She had purple eyes and bunny ears and cotton like tail. She looked up to me in the eye and gave me a little peck on the lips. "I-I'm Hinata… and I h-have been s-s-sent out t-to capture y-you…" she said and suddenly I was in a big net. "I-I is really s-sorry! I-it wasn't m-my id-dea!" she said quickly.

I ignored her. I then thought of the problem at hand. I was in a giant fish net.

"HEY! Bunny girl! Get me out of here!" I yelled rudely. Hinata timidly poked her fingers together. That brat… I wiggled and wiggled. I wanted out!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Little Sakura-chan was trying to escape. Not a good idea, ne Neji?" asked another blonde boy with blue eyes. The other boy had long chocolate brown hair and purple eyes like uh… what's her name? Hinata! Possibly family; perhaps it's a bloodline…. Whatever, I'll explore that subject later. Anyhow… I'm still stuck.

"Who the hell are you? Get me _out_!" I screamed. Boy was this frustrating.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and this are Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuga! BOW DOWN TO THE NEXT HOKAGE!" He screamed at me. I knew it! They're family!

"Hokage? Isn't that only in fairy tails?" I asked and snorted. God, could this kid get any lamer? Ha-ha!

"ACK! I don't know why the three bastards hired me to catch this bitch! I could give a shit! She can stay in there all night!" yelled the little Naruto. He must be at least thirteen. I'm seventeen by the way.

"Sheez Naruto. Calm your ass down. You're going to wake up the neighbors." Said the Neji character. "And seriously. You're not going to become a Hokage." By the looks of Neji, I'd say that he was eighteen or nineteen. He was really hot. The sights of him made my heart skip a beat. He noticed me looking at him and he turned to smirk slyly at me. I blushed and looked away.

He however walked up to me. He put his finger to my chin. "Aa Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan." He said and leaned in. he gave me a small kiss and smirked. "You shouldn't have come here. Not you've got yourself stuck in a lot of shit"

"Yeah, so I've notice…" I murmured and tried to look away but his finger would not let me.

"We're all perverts. Yet, we are very grateful for the hime's presence." He said and smirked. "You are our princess. Everyone's, each and every student, male and female will have some sort of relationship or sexual intercourse with you. Here, it's normal. Even teachers and students do 'it'." He said smugly.

I gasped. "N-no! I… No! Let me out so that I can run away!" I screamed. "Stop touching me!"

He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket and cut the rope by my face, cutting my lower cheek, right next to the corner of my lips. I hissed at the pain and the blood oozed out. Neji stuck his tongue out and licked it right up. "Hmmm… tasty" he said as his long fangs came out of his mouth. He sucked up all of the blood and I started to be feeling lightheaded.

"N-neji-nii-san, s-stop… y-you are g…going to k-k-kill her-r!" said Hinata nervously.

I wiggled. "S-stop! Stop it!" I moaned.

"Neji. Cut it out unless you want to die," said a lazy and icy voice. I lifted my eyelids to get a glance at the boy. All I could see was that he had long black hair pulled into a ponytail at the top of his head. Then I blacked out.

-

-

"Is she awake yet? I want her out." Said a voice. I opened my eyelids. It was a girl with buns on each side of her face and the same boy with the long hair.

The boy leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon my lips. I blushed. I like it for once… "My name's Shikamaru. This is TenTen," he said and pointed to the angered girl.

Tenten hastily kissed me as if she hadn't kissed anyone in a long time. She licked my lips and then abruptly stopped to look at me in the eyes. She blushed and looked away. "Hi" she mumbled.

"Sorry about TenTen, she's shy and stubborn," said Shikamaru. "She's my sister" he said and sighed.

"How come you get to keep her? I want her out of here and in my room. I should sleep with her tonight!" she said and huffed. Huh? Sleep with me? Sheez, how much weirder can this place get, hmm?

"Hey, can I leave? I don't have my cell phone with me, can I borrow yours?" I asked him.

"There's no signal here. It's impossible to call someone from out of the campus… so I guess that she'll just sleep with me…" said TenTen.

"Yeah, you can leave," he said and sighed. My face lit up. "This room. Your roommates are worried sick about you…" he said lazily and laid down on the couch near the bed I was laying on.

"Heh, they only like me because of my cup size…" I said.

"Well… what size are you?" asked TenTen.

"G" I said. I was suddenly glomped by TenTen. She did similar to what Hidan had done earlier. She placed her head in between my breast and snuggled there.

"Ooh Sakura-chyan… so warm… and soft… and big…" she moaned as she started to unbutton my dress.

"H-hey! Ohmigod! Get off! Stop raping me!" I said and struggled underneath her.

Shikamaru however grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her off of me. "TenTen you shithead. Would ya get off of her!" he yelled/asked.

"Hey! You're just jealous that you're not in my place!" she yelled back and walked out of the room. "God, she's a freak! Sorry" he apologized.

"Uh yeah, you said it. Bye" I said as I walked out of the bedroom.

"Wait!" he yelled to stop me. "Uh… I was wondering… do you want to have sex-"

I _**ran**_ out of the dorm. God, for a second, I thought that he might have been different. Well, I was wrong.

"Where am I going to go now? I will not go back into my dorm room. NEVER!" I said to myself.

Suddenly, there were large breasts pressed to my back. "Found you!" I toppled over onto my back and I had a lip lock with the stranger. I sighed. It was TenTen, my newest fan girl. She licked my face. "Hello Sakura-chyan!" she said bubbly. I sighed.

"TenTen-kun, could you wait right here, I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right out!" I said and winked at her, she nodded.

"Okay! I'll wait right here!" she said.

"Okay, I'm just going to go around that corner to look for one… I'll be right back, just right back!" I told her. She smiled and nodded. I looked at her one last time before I was running for the woods. Almost their… almost there… I stopped running for a second. I panted heavily. I was almost out of here….

The woods went on forever! It must've been twenty minutes already. TenTen would start to notice that I ditched her and come and sniff me out. I ran a little more and then collapsed under a small tree. It was starting to get dark now… I suddenly heard some howling… it was freaky. Out of the shadows, I saw a figure moving.

His head popped out of a bush. He had shaggy brown hair and red triangles under his eyes. He looked at me funny. "Hey honey, what're you doing all the way out here, huh?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Get away from me" I said sternly. His fangs were scarring me.

"Aw c'mon. You're not afraid of the big bad wolf are ya?" he asked and howled. He got on all fours and ran over to me. He was swiftly in front of me in a mere second. He started popping the buttons on my dress off. I tried pushing him. I affectedly pushed him back a foot. Now he looked mad. He pinned me up to the tree. "Now you've done it," he said. I gasped. I pushed him back again and squirmed.

He kissed me on the lips hard as he continued to unbutton my dress. Finally, my dress had no buttons left. His claws snapped my bra in half and my breasts spilled into his hands. He groped them and started licking them. He stuck my whole breast into his mouth and I accidentally moaned. He smirked.

There was a gun shot in the air.

"Fuck off"

-

-

-

-

-

-

OOOOHH! OMFG SO PERVERTED! This one is for u raine!!!!!!!!!! Cuz ur a pervert 2!!!! Yayz!


End file.
